1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel mono-azo compounds, particularly, mono-azo compounds useful as dyes. It further relates to a process for dyeing polyester fibers using such novel mono-azo dyes.
The mono-azo compounds according to this invention are useful as dyes and, when employed as dyes, they have good temperature-dependency. When the dyes according to this invention are used for dyeing polyester fiber fabrics, the dyed fabrics thus obtained show less stains in white ground printing and have satisfactory color fastnesses such as color fastness to sublimation.
Further, when polyester fibers are applied with resistive or discharge printing using the mono-azo compound according to this invention as a dye and using a base as a resistive or discharge printing agent, various clear and fast printed designs with less damages to the fibers and with excellent whiteness in the resistive or discharge dye printed areas can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that polyester fibers can be dyed yellow or blue by azo dyes represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.3 is alkyl group, substituted alkyl group or aralkyl group; and A is the residue of a coupling component selected from the group consisting of:
(1) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic compounds having amino group, oxo group or hydroxy group, PA0 (2) substituted or non-substituted naphthols, and PA0 (3) aromatic amines having no 4-substituent group relative to the amino group and at least one aliphatic or cycloaliphatic substituent coupled to the nitrogen atom in the amino group (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 17848/1977).